


Persona 4: It's Been a Long Year

by cookie302



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, P4, idek, somerandomthing, year after persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie302/pseuds/cookie302
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a full year since Yu Narukami met up with his friends back in Inaba, so they arrange for Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Kanji, Naoto, Teddie and Nanako to come over to Yu's house in the city..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona 4: It's Been a Long Year

'SCREEEEEEEEEECCHH!' Slowly pulling into the station, the train came to a steady halt before the doors slid open and masses of people poured out into the already jam-packed hall. I glanced up from my phone, trying to look over the sea of heads to see if my friends had arrived, but I still couldnt see them anywhere. We had arranged for them to come over from Inaba to my house in the city for a night while it was the school holidays, but it was already half an hour since when they were scheduled to arrive, and the train they could have been on had just pulled in, but there was still no sign of them. I sighed, sat back down on the bench and opened up the game on my phone again. I would just wait for the next train from Inaba to come in, and if they still weren't there, I decided I would leave. It was no big deal really, Chie would probably be stuffing her face with meat, or Yukiko could be really busy working in the inn, or maybe they had simply missed the train. Oh well, it didn't really bother me, my parents were at work anyway and I had not much else to do apart from wait and see if they were coming.  
  
The time slowly ticked by. Train after train rolled into the station and people were continuously rushing in and out the doors and up and down the stairs. It was chaos really. But still, no sign of my friends. I thought about everything that had happened since I had last seen them...well not much really. My last memory of them had been on the train, watching them get smaller and smaller untill Inaba itself was just a speck in the distance. Since then, I had just returned to my old school and gone back to my usual persona-less, midnight channel-less boring life. My parents were back from working abroad but they still worked long hours, so I didnt really see much of them anyway. I had stayed in contact with my friends back in Inaba, texting and calling every so often, but they had always been busy with school so there was never much time. I couldn't wait to meet them again and catch up with them all.  
  
Another train rolled into the station. Could this be it? The flashing sign giving details of the train's route was in bold letters, and 'Inaba' was one of the previous destinations. Standing up, I looked over the crowd to the train doors, scanning through the vast amount of people in search of my friends. There! I could see Teddie's blond hair neatly swept to one side over the top of the sea of people, and Rise's pigtails bouncing up and down as she walked.  
  
'Over here!' I shouted, trying to make my way through all the people. 'Yosuke! Yukiko! Naoto!!' I could just make out a blue cap turning around before I heard Rise's voice yelling,  
'Look everyone, its Senpai!!' The crowd seemed to thin out a bit as people turned round to get a glimpse of Risette the idol (eventhough she retired from her work as an idol, she was still pretty well-known) but with suprising speed she had moved through the crowds, dragging the rest of the bag-laden gang behind her, so they all caught up to me. I was surrounded by a ring of grinning faces. Kanji, Naoto, Chie, Rise, Yukiko, Yosuke, Teddie and Nanako were all there and I was practically bombarded by a stream of greetings and questions and hugging, but as people were staring at Rise and beginning to point and crowd round, I thought it would be best to quickly make our way to my house and catch up there.  
  
My house is on the outskirts of the city - quite far from the station, so we decided to get the bus. It was quite late at night now, and all the way, Teddie and Nanako were pointing and staring out the window at all the lights, asking questions (especially Teddie) about the the 'large tower things' and Nanako was getting excited about a supermarket she spotted that looked remarkably similar to Junes. People on the bus turned round every so often to look over at Rise and then leaning over to their friend, whispering and generally getting rather excited because they had seen the one and only Risette.  
  
The bus journey wasn't too long, about 20 minutes, and pretty soon we were just down the street from my house. As soon as we got in through the door, Teddie was jumping around and everyone seemed to explode with questions and statements: 'How are you senpai??' 'Big bro.. i missed you so much!' 'Wheres your fridge? I am starviiiiing,' 'I'm sorry we were so late, senpai,'. Questions were shot at me left, right and center, but thankfully, Naoto stepped in: 'Calm down everyone. I think we should get settled first and put all our bags away and then we can all catch up on the last year,'  
  
'Yeah,' I said ' I agree. Its gotten pretty late so I think we should have something to eat, if you guys are hungry, and then we can talk, and then after that head to bed so we can get everything in tomorrow... is that okay with everyone?'  
  
'Sure, that sounds good,' was the general consensus, apart from Chie - already asking if there was any steak around...I guess a year hasn't changed that much then.

**Author's Note:**

> This was chapter 1 but I dont know if I'm going to write any more of this :P Please leave any comments as to what should be done to improve.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
